


Twenty Questions Till Home

by Nevaderian, TyWrites



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person, Character Development, Edge is emotionally constipated, Emotional Growth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm a mess so all of you are as well, LGBT, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus undertale - Freeform, Possible anxiety attacks, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is an artist, Reader is emotional, Reader only had online friends, Reader overthinks, Romance, Sans - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spork, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, Undertale Sans, Wholesome, bones snatched, but so is his brother, dsos - dick suck on sight, hella fluff, no editing screw that, nonbinary reader, particularly shitty puns, possible panic attacks, puns, reader is stressed, reader is trying their best, reader works as a waitperson, sans undertale - Freeform, semi-angst, slight angst, soft edge, soft trigger warning, they/them pronouns, third person, with a spork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaderian/pseuds/Nevaderian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyWrites/pseuds/TyWrites
Summary: After the leaving of your long term housemate, living on the outskirts of town alone has left you feeling ever lonely. Especially more so as your rent raises. You put out an advertisement. Various emails have resulted in no turn up, as each person is either too eager, or unwilling to go by your pace. You were an anxious person by nature, kind hearted, but never quick to trust easy.You just woke, when the ding of your email caught your attention. A new listing.You had never known that this could lead your life in a whole new direction, full of new adventures, people, opportunities. A future toward someone you never could have imagined."Edge, I was wondering, have you ever played 20 questions?"NOTICE: This is a slow burn fanfiction. I don't enjoy rushing relations, they should start as friendships, then become romantic in interest. Especially as I am a Demiromantic/sexual. Things will be slow in that section.I only have a few plots layered out and will be continuing on them. Chapters will most likely be slow to come out, and mainly not edited.The reader has they/them pronouns. As well as being non-binary, this will be brought up.
Relationships: Edge (Papyrus)/reader, Edge (Underfell)/Reader, Edge/reader, Nonbinary reader - Relationship, Underfell x reader - Relationship, underfell/reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Hello. Regarding Your Search For A Housemate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years. Apologies.

The stale air of summer turning towards autumn sifted in through the open window. It had been cool the night before, a gentle mist of rain had lulled them to sleep, as that particular weather tended to do. Now, as they groaned awake, they reached and heaved the sliding window shut, the temperate had sadly skyrocketed. Thus staling the air warm and humid, leaving a foul taste at the back of their mouth.

They smacked their lips idly, shuffling in their fluffy cocoon, heat begging their body to free their semi-clothed legs, and leading to carelessly smacking the confining fabrics away. With a few rather eccentric swings of legs. They laid still once more, hands thrown wildly behind their head, resting comfy on various pillows, staring up at the patterned brush strokes far above their head, swirling of white coats, beautifully layered together.  
Their mind wandered to what would be needing to get done, a checklist forming within their head while staring upward, face scrunching and molding within each thought. Mulling over the tasks for the day ahead. They perked up at the buzz of their phone, lain to charge atop the bedside table, nestled against the base of their lamp, a simple black in color, it did its job. 

They shifted up from the bed, allowing their sleep laced legs to slide over the bed frame, nestling their sock covered toes into the fuzz of their rug, a soft fluffy grey, unable to hide the soft pink of their foot wear. Stretching gingerly, they settled once more, reaching to unplug their phone. Stifling a yawn, they drew it towards them self, nearly choking at the email notification.

Someone new had replied to their advertisement. All prior had been dead ends, and they had been close to on edge with this, severally in need of someone to split rent with, their way of work and life could not hope to catch up at times. They had been rather pleased with their advertisement, depicting their living conditions, photos of the room, kitchen, bath and living room. As well as another other needed information. Telling of their seeking of a housemate to accompany them in their home. They could manage prior, with their old housemate, but after she had said her final goodbye. Moving out to live with her longtime partner. They were once again alone. Not that they were complaining, but with the rent now doubled, they needed the extra set of helping hands. 

Hello. Regarding your search for a housemate.

Dear Y/N.

I am in a hunt for a place to occupy during this time of change in my life. Your current place of residence seems to be adequate for my needs and meets my living current requirements. I am willing to pull my own weight if you plan to do the same. If not. Please inform me, I will seek out another opportunity.

Thank you. Edge ☞︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎✌︎✋︎☠︎.

Pleased at such a simple reply, as well as the terms they so simply seemed to agree too, matching well to your own wants. They were quick to let the other know that you would be pleased to get to know them more. Offering this housing opportunity out to them.

Some time later, their return message was sent, and they set their phone down. They stood, stretching to ready for the day's work ahead of them. As a rather popular visual artist on various platforms, they made a good amount of cash through their works. For both fandom and an original making in the works, they gained much traction, ever more so now as they did live streams, broadcasting their works and gaining donations. It was a dream in the making for them. But since losing their old housemate, they had to pick up a part-time job, working as a waitstaff at a nearby restaurant. Thus losing much free time, and now only gaining the time to work on varying commissions.

They set their phone down once again on their side table. Moving to slip from the bed to stand and headed forward, stepping across the grey carpet and onto the hard of the shined wooden floors, feet slightly gliding as they exited their room. Heading down the hallway and into the basking space of the living room. 

The light shone through the windows high above their head, shining gently to their many plants, lined carefully along a shelf. Each set in a pot hand painted by them, corresponding to each of their names and given personalities. They peered over each of them, ensuring their health through quick calculated glances, a soft huff brushing past their lips. Rather dulled amusement on their lips.

“You babies look hungry.” They cooed, pulling himself away and reaching instead to tug away the blinds, allowing the morning light to seep gleefully onto them. Ever so lighting the room ever more in a bask of light, dragging a hum from their lips, enjoying the feeling of the warm rays hitting their still sleep stewed body. Not even a full blown email had been enough to fully wake them. They had never been one to be a morning person. They finally turned quickly on heel from their spot, heading toward the kitchen to retrieve a large water glass, making their way back with calculated steps, ensuring no loss of water.

“Some for you Velcro,” They tipped the water over a lovingly beautiful green-blue bloomed succulent, smiling as the dried soil was quick to gain moisture. “Mm, sorry if you've been hungry dear,” They eyed the rest of the plants wearily, a flat chuckle parting their lips, leading to them wetting them nervously with their tongue. “Dears.” And pulled from the succulent with a guilty look, heading toward the next.

A list of names falling past their lips as they fed each plant with care, giving a warm good morning to each. Whether it be a prickly cactus, or a greening vine, cascading over the edge of the pot. Each received a good morning, and a moistening of soil. Soon they would be dragged away from this calm serenity, and dragged forward into the rush of the ten AM rush, but until then, they would be free to do this.

Sometimes life was hard. But plant babies were surely enough to make up for it. 

A soft sigh heaved past their lips, heading gn into the next room and abandoning the empty cup atop the smooth of the kitchen counter. They glanced about, eyeing the slight build of mess. Which they had certainly been too lazy to take care of prior, but now, they had someone they intended to impress. More so needed to. Shrugging their shoulders, they knew they could tend to giving the house a good cleaning job. As soon as they got home that is. Until then, they needed to get ready for work. 

A day or so had passed since the first email, after various professional set emails. Which had rather surprised Y/N. It had never been this way with their old housemate when they had first gone over things. It had been rather quick jabs and replies, especially eager to give out their phone numbers as well, to make communication more simpler between the duo. But with this buyer, it was a different story all together. As always though, they copied the behavior to the best of your abilities. For someone with such a name, ‘Edge’, they weren't sure his behavior was totally on key to this attitude.  
Finally, A phone number was then, rather surprisingly, gained.

Y/N: Hello! Thanks for giving me your number. :) I'm excited to move forward on this process, and am super excited you seem to be interested in my offer. As well as my pace of things. I apologize for that as well. My issues in trust are very uptight, and I'm slow to open up to others. Especially when it comes to another living within the same space as me.

They sent the first message, rather surprised he had been open to give his number after sending their own. Maybe shy to send a first message or maybe common courtesy. Though they guessed the latter. This wasn't going to phase them in this process. 

Y/N: Oh! I was also wondering if you’d be up to meeting somewhere prior to moving in. I'd prefer to meet you face to face if that isn't too much to ask of you. 

Their fingers twitched idly after the message was sent through, unsure whether that was rude of them. Having no idea where Edge was currently living, this could be asking far too much of them. Maybe they should take it back and think something else over---

A ding startled them from their phone, it buzzing in hand.

Edge: It's no issue at all. Pick a time and address. I’ll have anything but greasy food. A tendency to make me queasy. 

Smiling gleefully, they replied, setting a date for two weeks from then, and an address to one of their favorite coffee houses. It held their favorite drink, as well as muffin. The shop was located in a rather hidden away place from the buzz of Ebott city. And sure that may seem like a bad idea. But they figured it would be perfect for the meet up, especially as their long hours of settling within the small cafe, hunched over their homework had allowed them to be acquainted with the staff. If anything was to go wrong, they would surely be safe, or at least saved by the staff. Y/N regardless, had no worries of that possibility.

Until then, they lifted their phone once more. Typing a quick question before having to set their phone away, a preparation, as well as the consumption of dinner was much needed. And that bowl of frosted flakes above their fridge, especially since their milk was nearly bad, was most certainly calling their name.

Y/N: Edge, I was wondering, have you ever played 20 questions?

Edge: No. And why does that seem like a rather oddly specific number.

A few minutes pass without so much as a reply from Y/N the other off away from their phone, making them self something to eat, and nearly breaking their favorite red bowl in the process. Another buzz sounded from their phone. Seemingly eager in wait for them to return.

…

Explain. I'll play.


	2. Misunderstandings and Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader continues to message this possible buyer, now via text app! They introduce him to the game of twenty questions. Edge agrees to this game. Seemingly curious to you as well.
> 
> There are some misunderstandings. As well as some bonding.
> 
> The reader finds themselves hopeful for what the future brings.

After they had finished their dinner, a lovely bowl of cereal earlier that night, they had returned to their room. Snatching up their phone, as well as their tablet and pen. A gift from their grandmother some years prior, and a cheap tablet pet, meant for calligraphy rather than art. They had grown used to the hard of the pen since then, and it no longer affected their work. Though it has now made them prefer harder pencil tips. Heading back out to the living room, they peaked at their phone, reading over the two sent messages. As per usual, they were brief and to the point. Regardless of this, it dragged a welcomed smile onto their features, both their eyes and smile lighting up, not even with the help of the glow of the screen in hand.  
Sliding down onto the calming soft green of the two cushioned sofa, they tucked themselves back against the corner, and a decorative pillow wedged behind them for comfort. They set their tablet and pen beside them on the arm rest, not wishing to lose the smaller of the two to the cushions once again. They shifted their legs onto the soft expanse, sitting slightly atop the other, while the second rested atop the other, clothed foot dangling over the green surface's edge.  
Reaching for their phone, which they had discarded rather gently, onto the brown of the racked coffee table before them. The top side of the surface was clean, save for a rose embroidered coaster, but the rack below it was filled with varying knick knacks. Mainly ridding of any perturbing feelings, allowing calamity to fill their sketching needs. The living room was their main source of inspiration after all. Ever more so as the sun hit perfectly from above them, casting perfect ambiance for their work environment.  
They glanced over the message once more, before finally replying. They apologized first for their absence, explaining the need for a proper meal. They were surprised at the others' rather speedy reply, as though they had been waiting for the message since they sent his own.

Edge: That's more than alright. A balanced diet of three meals a day is required. Good for you.

Y/N: I mean, if Frosted Flakes count as balanced. I guess I’m doing well.

They set down their phone against the sofa, reaching for the settled tablet and placing it carefully onto your lap, shifting your stance to rest yourself back, feet raised and rested atop the coffee table. Who cared for manners when one's comfortably existed. Reaching for their pen, they tapped the top, the blue light beside the charging port lighting up, quick to automatically connect to their tablet. Another buzz distracted them once more, peaking at the faced up screen, the bright message dragging a burst of laughter past their lips.

Edge: I revoke my earlier statement. 

Another buzz. 

Edge: And here I figured you to be responsible. 

They gave a childish pout at the second sentence, snatching up their phone once more, more than ready to reply in a way that would certainly justify Edge’s claims. They decided not to do that. Instead opting to bring up their earlier mention of the game.

Y/N: On Twenty Questions. Gimme a minute to explain it to you.

Edge: Avoidance doesn't get you anywhere in life. Don’t act so improper :(

They gave another chuckle at the frowny face, finding it oddly and adorably endearing for what they had seen thus far from Edge. Rolling their eyes, they ignored the hinting toward some sassing life lesson, instead opting to explain the game. Pressing their thumbs to the screen, they began their explanation. There were various ways to play twenty questions, some ways are guessing things until you figure out what the other is thinking. But for them, it was a game of back and forth question asking. They would pick a topic a day, Of course passing off each day, for twenty days, and ask questions revolving around that topic to one another throughout the day. Each would have ten questions each to ask daily around that topic. It was a good way to make friends at a reasonable pace that could and would fit to each party's schedule. They smiled warmly as they explained this to Edge, sending sentences in little paragraphs to really get into detail. Ever more glad at the comfort of knowing the other was on screen, the read receivers lighting off with each message sent. 

Edge: Seems interesting.

Edge replied rather easily, though giving confirmation he had read through it all. Y/N paused in reply when the text bubbles on his side danced once more, another reply sending a simple buzz through their phone, the message popping up.

Edge: If I am uncomfortable by a question I will let you know. The same goes for you. I don’t wish to overstep my boundaries in anyways. Will we be starting today?

They glanced at the clock above their television at that question, giving a contemplating hum as they mulled it over. They had a few hours before they had to head to bed, though they were unsure of the others schedule, they figured he was free if he was asking already. They gleefully wondered if he was excited to play this game, just as you were. You hadn't had this much fun messaging with anyone in a while, with a tendency to overthink, you figured this new person, a new face, would be a good turn in the long run to break you out of your shell.

Y/N: If you’d like. I certainly wouldn't mind! :) I have to head to bed in a few hours though, and work in the morning. So we may not be able to do the full 20 tonight, if that's alright?

Edge: Of course. It's no issue, I'm in the same predicament regardless. But I can perform just as well with four hours of sleep then when I have the full eight required. 

Y/N: Well that just seems unhealthy.

Edge: I’m fine. I'm not a babybones. I can handle myself.

They paused, reading over the word ‘babybones’, they hadn't seen that used before, in well, ever. With curiosity peaked, they were quick to type out the question. Figuring it meant baby, considering the word was there, but ‘bones’? 

Edge: It means when I was a child.

The bubbles continued to dance after the first message was sent, Edge continuing to type something up.

Edge: You are aware I am a Monster, yes?

They paused at that message. They had assumed but inwardly felt rude to ask. Their home was located in a town far more welcoming to monsters, Ebott city was the most populated by them after all. After their freeing from their mountain prison some few years ago, they had been welcomed into society by both open arms, and with those who preferred to welcome them with something far more nefarious. They had not minded them in the slightest. Sure, they steered far from the various protests.. And riots. That had taken place over the acceptance of the species into society. They had made sure to be a part of every voting, any petition that caught their eye, always keeping an eye and an ear out to the news station and varying reports. Y/N wasn't a violent person, they were not one to take action in such an outward way. But when it came to the legal side of things, a voice they were sure could be heard if so many followed in the similar fashion. Equality, and hopefully eventual equity. Could be allowed for all. 

They jumped from their thoughts as another buzz from the device in hand shook them from them. Realizing you had been left the screen open, and no reply from your end. Oh dear, they had left poor Edge on read.

Edge: I apologize. Not for not informing you of my species, but that I will be revoking my request for housing with you. I will not allow myself to house with someone who will not treat me fairly. Your silence has all but confirmed that. Thank you for the opportunity and kind conversation. Goodbye.  


That message nearly sent them sick, hot shame falling throughout them as thumbs flew in a quick to send him a reply. Their heart rate had sped to the point it was thrumming in your ears, fingers flying on the keys as your eyes burned.

Y/N: No, Edge that's not what I meant! 

Y/N: I should be apologizing. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes. I'm so sorry I let you think that I was thinking of you in such a foul way. It's no excuse, but I have a tendency to get lost in my thoughts at times. Your species doesn't matter to me. Everyone's just living, and they all deserve this freedom and life. I’m sorry once again, and hope you can forgive me. 

Their chest felt tight, guilt hammering away at your racing mind, the feeling of your heart beat aching in your temple. It had your panic ever rising. They weren't sure why this had them so worked up, it was a misunderstanding. Gasping for breath, tears stung your eyes, and they set their phone down with shaky hands, reaching to run their hands through their hair, drawing it back. 

Edge: I see. Then there is nothing to apologize on either of our ends. Are you still up for twenty questions?

Y/N: Yeah, of course. 

They swallowed dry, trying to ebb away to panic lighting up their eyes and clouding their vision. It had claimed some at Edges understanding. But ever so, they could feel their pulse hammering, hands shaking softly. Why did they have to be so weak in this sense. Swallowing once more, they coughed around the dry of their throat. They set everything aside, moving toward the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, taking careful sips while making their way back, placing the glass onto the coaster and taking a seat. Having calmed themself some, the cool of the water a grounding feeling, as the cold had always been to them in some way. They reached for their phone, it felt heavier than normal in their grasp. They no longer felt the want to draw, their body, and mind, still feeling as though it was crawling. Might as well start the game with Edge.

Y/N: How about colors?

The other was quick to send a reply back, a single question on the last word they had sent.

Y/N: Like what's your favorite color, and why? Such as, what it means to you. And stuff.

They gave a sigh at their horrible rather broken sentence, their mind still muddled as it tempted to catch up onto the real world again. The fog that had drifted into their head making it difficult to truly think straight. They were pleased with the question regardless. Sure, that was a cheesy one, but it was simple enough to start with.  
Edge: Red. More so crimson or a bold red.

They were rather glad Edge didn't question them on the odd make up of the sentence, seemingly wishing to move forward from the misunderstanding as well.

Edge: It's a proud color. I suppose. Bold and out there, it is one of the first to catch the eye and is such a lovely shade. As well as the first in the rainbow, letting others know its importance by being at the top of things.

They gave a tilt of their head, that was an odd, and somewhat characteristically charming way of putting his favorite color. As well as seemed to say a lot about Edge, maybe they would ask him about that on their next turn. A smile sneaked its way onto their lips, rather interested in learning how the other described himself. Or even his choice in clothing. They had no idea what they looked like. And seeing as monsters came in so many different and beautifully unique ways, they couldn't deny their excitement. 

Edge: It is also the name of my incompetent brother.

Y/N: Incompetent?

They raised a brow at that. That was something they hadn't been expecting. Sure he had called his brother, ‘Red’, incompetent. He had also given him a backwards compliment, seemingly claiming another reason he favored the color so much, as it reminded him of his brother. A soft cooing noise left their lips at that, finding the thought to be so sweet, it dragged an overly fond look onto their features. Edge was most certainly a secret softy. They were near close to teasing him, before deciding against it. Ever more so as another ding went off, another message from Edge.

Edge: I thought it was my turn. 

Oh, oops. 

They were quick to let him know it was his turn, and you had just been rather curious by his choice of words. He didn't comment on that, instead going ahead and asking his own question from them. 

Edge: If this day is on colors. Which color speaks to you the most?

They paused, reading the message over twice, humming softly in regard and tempting to picture the reason within their mind. They smiled to themselves. They knew exactly what spoke to them the most.

Y/N: White.  
They answered rather lamely, allowing Edge to see your choice before continuing onward to give your explanation of why.

Y/N: If you didn't know, I absolutely adore creating things. White paper, scraps, a canvas, whatever it is, has such an opportunity for creation, a blank slate that you can turn into anything. 

They did not go into detail, knowing full and well they would be going on a rant for sometime over the things. Pleased with the answer, they eagerly waited for Edge to reply. They let your hand holding the phone drop to their lap, reaching over to grab up the still half filled glass of water, pulling it toward them. THey took a tentative sip, perking up at a new notification. You nearly choked on the mouthful.

Edge: White isn't a color. 

They stared at the message with a look of utter horror. Edge had to be joking with them.

Y/N: No. White reflects all the colors, so it's a color. Both black and white are colors.

Edge: Hues.

Y/N: No. Do not start this with me. I will make menstrual jokes over your favorite color. Watch yourself.

It took a moment for Edge to reply to their latest reply, you were hoping your own disgust was now affecting Edges with the thought of such a joke about his own favorite color.

Edge: That's disgusting. Do not. 

Y/N: Take back what you said about the color.

Edge; Hue. And no. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions.

Y/N: I will hunt you down with a spork.

Edge: A spork?

Y/N: And steal your bones.

The bubbles continue to dance on screen, Edge seemingly taking longer then normal to reply. For that they were rather unsure why, though they shrugged it off. They glanced at the clock, taking a double take when they realized how much time had passed. They needed to get ready to head to bed real soon, or they were sure they would be up way longer than intended.

Edge: I'd seriously prefer you did not do that under any circumstances. Thank you. Though, I can make you one to offer, but not my own.

They made a face, their features scrunching at the joke.They weren't entirely sure if he had just made a sex joke or not. If so, it was really oddly worded for any you had ever had the unlikable change of being told. They weren't sure how to reply.

Y/N: Okay?

Edge: I didn't think I needed to mention, but I am a skeleton monster.

Now it was their turn to be modified. They had been the one to make the inappropriately sexual joke. They think at least. Oh dear. They were a mess even when they didn't mean to. Absolutely ironic. They were ever more surprised this guy wasn't sick of the bullshit by now. Especially with all that had transpired within such a small amount of hours. It was something that silently, and thankfully, seemed to boost your confidence. 

Y/N: I am so sorry.

Edge: You're forgiven. It was rather hilarious. I'm sure your face is ever more humorous.

Y/N: Was that a pun?

Edge: No. Never. Leave.

You couldn't help but crack up, laughing loudly in the quiet of your home, breaking the silence of it all. 

Edge: Now, it's getting late, we both need some rest. Goodnight, Y/N.

Y/N: Pfft sure it wasn't. Night Edge :)

Hopefully soon enough. It would be both your laughter mingled together. Leaving the silence no longer so ominous and threatening. But a welcomed home with a new roommate, and a friend.

They hoped their wishes were not too high strung as they slipped from the couch, beginning to put things away, shutting lights off on their way for their nightly routine. For once they were hopeful for something good to come into their life. And even with all the mistakes thus far, Edge didn't despise them.They chuckled softly to them self, rolling their eyes. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^-^


	3. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into why Edge is deciding to move away from the Lodge. A quick introduction leading into a flashback from a week prior. With now less then a week to when Edge is meant to meet Y/N and discuss housing together. Edge has become reminiscent. But nothing will stop him from taking this next step for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I use … in the middle of a page, it means a flash back, once it is used again it is over.

Y/N: Pfft sure it wasn't. Night Edge :)

Edge stared silently at the message for a few moments, the loose limbed carefree feeling he had experienced, wide on his face, a smile stretching rather uncharacteristically across it. Soon, the screen dimmed, and shut off, the euphoric sense of feeling was quick to be trumped by his current reality. 

The fear of moving forward in life was enough to make his bones itch, spurring him to move from his bed, dropping his phone onto the soft surface as he stood. He stretched, glancing around the room that was slowly becoming too barren. Things packed away, slowly but surely, into boxes he had all but sneaked into the home, as well as taking them out at night to avoid any questions from any of the other brothers within the home. The only person who had any knowledge of his plan was Papyrus. Who he had actually requested his aid in home hunting, unsure of how to truly go about it.. As he had never gone about it before. Thankfully. He had experience from when Sweets and Mars had been moving out. Sweets and Papyrus being rather close, it hadn't been even a question to go toward Papyrus for help with the process. And of course. The other was quick to lend a hand.

It had been a week since the argument with his brother, a deciding factor and a kick to get his life on the move. He had given a notice to his work, he worked as a night guard for a local museum within the city. If he planned to move all the way to the other side of town, he did not wish to commit to such a drive just to continue with his old job. Oddly enough, they wished him well, with claims of missing him. He had always been sure to be punctual on time management, and performed his rounds professionally. Now he realized he had a chosen said job due to its lingering effect of normalcy to making rounds.

Edge let out a soft sigh, casting a glance around his room, eyeing his various action figures he had been collecting since his time on the surface. There was no way he would be leaving them here. With the itch for something to do, he dragged his desk chair over, grabbing up a box and settling it onto the dark stained wood of the seat. Gently, he reached, grasping one in hand. It was free of dust, of course, he took perfect care of these. They were of utmost importance to him, to allow dust to collect among them would be a disgrace in the making. Though, he knew these figurines were awfully fragile. Frowning heavily at the thought of any breaking, he set it back down, shifted it till it was displayed as it had been before. Smiling ever so slightly, he turned, his sock covered feet lightly sweeping against the hard floor, and made his way to his dresser.

Gingerly, he opened up his top drawer, filled with various undergarments, tank tops and socks, he snatched out a few of the latter. Unfurling a few pairs. Perfect. This would make due to keep each be comfortable during their drive to their new place of residence. He knew from washing him themself, that they would not soil or dirty his figurines in the slightest.

Reaching, he began to tentatively, and ever so carefully, slide each individual into the socks. Careful not to to misplace, chip or worst case, break a limb or chip the paint of any of his possessions. After some time of carefully beating it out. He stumbled upon his first figure he received on the surface. His brother had bought it for him, his first time allowed out of the Lodge. San’s had taken him to a populated place he had referred to as the mall. Which Edge rather enjoyed himself. He loved the sights, smells and the so many different things to peer at, let alone purchase and keep for oneself. It was wonderful. Either way. His brother had seen this, thought of him, and bought it for him. Edge had been all but baffled, and at the time didn't allow his brother to see just how gleeful the gift had made him. As well as the hobby it resulted in. Now, everytime he was out, he was always seeking a new one to add to the collection.

He never did tell his brother, but he knew the other knew. Had to have seen it posed ever so out in the open on himself. At least in the few times he had ever been in his room, after the first time he had noticed. Though neither had mentioned, he always tended to glance in that area, such a pleased look gracing his features everytime. It was something that made both of them happy.

Of course now. That would never occur, maybe not again or many for not a long time. Edge was unsure. Especially more so unsure of the future ahead of him.

The last argument had been the final straw for him. 

….

The lighting, rather faulty, which had thoroughly been proven over the years of blackouts. Usually due to some member of the household or another. Particular his own brother and the Classic. The power droned, and went out with a sad spark and a putter, shuddering into black, leaving the home encased in a rich pitch dark, silencing all members of the household for a good few seconds. Until, as usual, chaos was quick to ensue in the packed, yet oddly spacious, residence of the lodge. Voices of aggravation, as well as those of dramatic groans and slamming. What an unpleasant way to call forth an unscheduled home meeting.

“AGAIN?” Came the roar of a rather hearty and grated voice from somewhere upstairs, deep and high strung, it was muffled harshly from the wood and floor separating. It was the rather recognizable voice of Black, the shortened version of his other well placed nickname, Blackberry. The bang of his door flying open and smacking against his wall, (Rather that of the wall stopper, courtesy of Papyrus and his tedious rants of keeping the house from ‘FALLING APART!’). The home echoed with the sound of the bang regardless. Soon that of footfalls, both heavy and light, of varying housemates could be heard from near all parts of the home, heading toward what was most likely the living room.

Edge had been caught in the kitchen at this time, tending to cleaning and aiding in washing up with the helping hands of Papyrus. It wasn't his scheduled night for this activity, though Edge would never admit he enjoyed a good distraction, an excuse to give himself a purpose, and the company of someone within this residence he could actually enjoy the company. Maybe even hold faith in, yet he had never given the chance to test that. Papyrus despite it all, was the only other skeleton that Edge truly respected. He held himself with such pride and a sense of dignity, it seemed to grow ever more within the years upon the surface. It wasn’t close to Edge’s own pride and ambitions, which had been washed into arrogance, which once had been held such as a shield for Edge. Papyrus, had been rather quick to snuff it out. Which was something he had not foreseen within the other.

He had never fought Papyrus physically, surprisingly. Well not totally. He had attempted to, but it was quick to be deflected. As when he first arrived that's how he chose those he respected, based on their ability to fight, how strong they were by physical means, rather than that of emotional strengths. To him, emotions were some sort of a weakness to be exploited. AS had been the case with his brother, their care for one another could be used against the duo, thus it had resulted in a an act. Edge acted though he had ownership over his older brother, an act that soon turned far too real. Even to this day, he could see the pain in his brothers eyes, his attempts to hide those emotions away were always taken notice by Edge. When it came to reading others emotions, Edge had a talent for it. The thing that Edge had yet to do, even after all these years above ground, so far from the life they had been forced to reckon with. Was to sit down with his brother, and truly talk.

It had been no surprise that Papyrus had been the one to teach him otherwise. Otherworldly in the patient department, he was not agitated once by Edge’s rather, ahem, insufferable behaviour, and was quick to embrace the other as though they were truly family. And not some cheap knockoffs. Which it appeared to be San's, that classic’s that is. His own brother was a whole other story.

The thing was the Lodge had always been about rules. Edge had always enjoyed rules, they kept his life moving and gave him something to hold onto. Stable ground so to speak. A purpose for a world he sometimes had trouble finding proper meaning within. And though he would never voice it, he thanked Papyrus considerably. Which was why he was now standing here, glove-free hands underneath the rushing of warm water. A plate in one hand, and a sud soaped sponge in the other, ready to wash away the remnants of tonight's earlier dinner. 

“OH DEAR..” Papyrus voiced beside Edge, the glow of his magic had formed in his sockets, willing him proper vision within the dark expanse of the spacious kitchen. The other placed the plate that had been mid-drying-session down against the wrack, dropping the towel onto the counter beside it and lightly flexing his gloved hands. An article he had never seen the other remove. Both seemingly a sign of nervousness. “SIGH.” He exhaled the word dramatically, placing his hands on his hips. The movement flurrying the pink apron with the words “KISS THE COOK”, both kiss and cook crossed out, instead displayed with a permanent marker as ‘EMBRACE’ the ‘SKELETON'. As well as a small ‘thoroughly’ with an arrow written sloppily beside. Courtesy of Sans. Despite the frilly get up, Papyrus wore a total look of utter aspiration, nearly clouding the entirety of his skull. He shook his head, ‘tsking’ like a troubled parent after a snowball fight that had tracked in far too much of the substance prone to melting within the confines of warm temperatures. “WHAT HAVE THOSE TWO DONE THIS TIME..”

The other’s voice was rather soft, at least in comparison to when Edge first met the other. The volume had fallen in voice over the years, such as his own had. Though it still trumped over his own voice a ten fold. Edge no longer felt a need to shout his voice through Font. A language known by few monsters, mainly to skeletons, which elevated their words, giving them more purpose and meaning. Each syllable holding the power of one's actions upon their SOUL through them.

“Our Brothers?” Edge inquired, a hum of a confirmation buzzed through Papyrus. Edge now wears a near similar look to his counterpart. Regardless of many of the residents deciding amongst themselves that they were pleased with their current otherworldly living conditions, Sans and Red had continued to work on the machine. A machine that had caused the residents of new various skeletons duos to drop from its clutches, into an unknown world, so unfamiliar yet so recognizable.

Edge had been angry, that was beyond an understatement, when they had first arrived. His title had seemed to hold absolutely no authority, as though all his struggles, feats, accomplishments had been for nothing. His brother had been in the same boat, accordingly. But while in time Edge grew to this alternate reality, this place, on the surface of all places. That had been his goal afterall, why he had put so much work into rising in the ranks. To free his brother and himself. That was all that mattered. And in the end he had achieved this.  
They were on the surface. Edge was starting to embrace life, especially after four years within this new world. Red didn't seem to be the same. 

Papyrus sighed rather dramatically, reaching to rip a paper towel from the hold, wiping his wet hands thoroughly, before slipping his gloves back on. Edge repeating the process in a similar manner. “WELL,” Papyrus started, sending Edge a near exasperated look. “LET'S TAKE A PEEK AT THE MESS THIS TIME AROUND NOW, THE OH SO TERRIBLE EDGE.” Papyrus gave Edge a rather warm smile, Edge huffing at the use of his old bravado, taking the lead toward the living room with a roll of his eyes, semi ignoring the well welcomed: “NYEH HEH HEH’S” it dragged out of the other. Cracking up over his behavior.

They were introduced to the sight of a slightly lit living room, some few had lit candles, allowing the inhabitants of the home to rely less on their magic for sight. All crowding around the open area. Thankfully someone had been quick to silence Black, his brother Rus. Rus now half asleep on the sofa, head lulled back, and Black, scanning the expanse of the room. Some few seemed to be missing. Though he didn't bother accounting much for who. They would show in time, they always did. Besides that of those who had moved out, and on with their lives. Such as Blueberry, or preferably, by his request, Blue, who now lived a few states away, living with his long term partner. Now spouse-to-be. The news had been a blow at the time, the other having been the first to take leave from the Lodge, leaving Blue’s younger brother, Stretch, in a slight disarray. Odd enough, his own brother had been the one to help, stepping up and taking Stretch in some way under his wing, so to speak, and comforting him during the rough time. It had been a near eight months since then, the two keeping ever close. 

Edge would deny the ebbing feeling of jealousy this gave him. He wasn't even close to his own brother in this way. In the long run, he chose to ignore this feeling, instead letting himself bask in how pleasing it felt to see his brother smiling, laughing away at someone who seemed to give him proper meaning. No matter how strained their relationship had become, Edge continuously hoped for the best of Red. As he always had, and forever would.

Edge nearly jumped, while a few others did, when the basement door, was banged open, Red mumbling curses as he stepped past the top step, what looked like smudged soot casing just above his nonexistent brow. A trail of smoke, as well as, a surprising number rather then the norm of two (Red and Sans), two more skeletons, Sans and Stretch, lazing up after him in similar states. At the smell of smoke, Black was quick to rise from his seat, Rus startled from his half rest at the sudden jerk from beside him, blinking his sleep away dumbly.

“WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THREE DO THIS TIME?” He threw his arms out in an obvious exasperated manner, voicing rather harshly, what anyone else had been too quick to voice.

“The hell if I know. fires out though.” Red shot back, sending a glare toward the other, who seemed to be quick on rounding on the trio. Blacks attention was now stuck to him, ignoring the two nonchalant shrugs he received from the blue and orange clad skeletons. “what’s it to ya anyways. Just a lil mix up, nothin’ we can't handle pal. now fuckin’ cool it why wont ya.” Red gave a roll of his eyes, angering Black ever more. For someone who had been taking classes to work on issues regarding his anger, at times there wasn't much to show from it.

“FIRE? AGH. WELL YOU BLEW THE POWER. MAY I REMIND YOU, AGAIN! THAT'S WHAT ITS TO ME. BLOWING THE POWER MEANS BLOWING THE INTERNET, RED, WHICH I NEED TO GET THIS PAPER DONE BY MIDNIGHT!”

Edge nearly forgot that Black had been going to school for law, rounding on nearly two and a half years in schooling. He had plans, which he had rather happily told Papyrus and Edge. Of his to start his own company to revolve around the laws of monsters, hoping to help people the best way he knew. Via arguing. Red just looked at him, more so stared through him, bags under his eyes just as prominent as they tended to be. Sagging in his skull and making him appear far older than he truly was, especially within this ominous lighting.

“you can still work on it offline.”

“NOT WHEN I NEED TO LOOK THINGS UP I DON'T!”

“sure you do we--”

“WE ARE IN THE LITERAL MIDDLE OF ASS CRACK NOWHERE, THE CELLULAR IS LITERAL SHIT, RED, DO NOT START THAT WITH ME.”

“well--”

“ENOUGH!” Papyrus huffed, the rather unusual annoyed malice behind his words striking everyone with surprise. He looked uncharacteristically upset. “THIS.. This Shouldn't Be Happening Anymore. This, The Ah, Machine Business.” His volume dropped, and he brought his hands together, wringing his gloved phlanages. He peaked at San’s, the other staring right back at him, the same near defeated hollow look reflecting in his eyes. Papyrus was quick to turn his gaze away, speaking to the three in a whole once more, maybe even toward everyone. “It’s Been Four Years Now Since Everyone Showed Up. I Know We All. Or At Least Most Of Us Have Been Thinking It.” 

The silence cut through the room, like everyone was taking a harsh breath. It was true everyone had been thinking of it, accepting it and moving forward. Or at least nearly everyone.

“We Are Stuck Here. At Least Those Who Didn't Come From Here. And This Is Their Home Now.” Papyrus attempted to keep his usual confidence, but even for him it seemed to be waning. “Blue Accepted That. I Certainly Have. Stretch Has. Rus, Black, Sweets, Mars..” Papyrus continued to list off names, taking a glance at Edge before his name slipped past his mouth.

“no.”

The single harsh syllable cut Papyrus off. His brother stared at Papyrus, Red’s sockets blank and haunting, demeanour rich in anger, cutting through the atmosphere and leaving everyone within the household on end.

“he hasn’t. this is not our home, ya don't get to say that just because-” 

Edge hadn't bothered to speak during this ordeal, it wasn't new, but this, this was new in a whole new light. His brother had actually wanted to return home this whole time. He had been trying for the both of them. Edge hadn't even realized it. But he had been deceiving his brother all these years without ever knowing.

“It Is.”

Regardless of Red’s blank stare. He could feel it on him, his lack of skin nearly crawling at the look. Such a disbelieving and broken look. Edge stepped forward through the tension, placing himself in front of Papyrus. Knowing of his brother's usual physical reaction when it came to such conflicting emotions. 

“I’ve Decided This As My Home. Our Home. This..” Edge searched for words, his fingers flexing, tempting to yield against the atmosphere, while trying to fill his explanation with purpose, his mind running with ways to explain to this bother what this all meant to him. How this world felt to him. So different from when they had first arrived. He felt at home here. “This Place Is So Far Better Then Our Own Sans.” Was what he settled upon.

No one bothered to correct his wrong use of name. Especially more so at the sight of the return of his brother's eyelights. Tiny pin pricks wobbling in his sockets. He shakily shook his head. Such a hollow look on his face.

“boss. no. you..ya never said shit. why..”

Edge flinched at the title.

His brother's voice gave a tiny crack. Red appeared as he was grasping for purpose. This whole time of working to fix their only way to ever return to what he believed was their return to normalcy. Had never been an option after all. His gaze turned angry, the dark glowing of his eyelights growing wide and speaking in anger. 

“ya fuckin’ never thought to tell me! never though’ta? all this time i’ve been trying to get ya home and ya didn't even give a shit!” He threw his arms out, quick to form, a snarl over taking his once shocked appearance as his firsts clenched. Taking a step forward and leaning up to growl up at his younger brother.

Edge shook his head, trying to ignore his growing anger at the great attempts at defiance against him. Not defiance, no, Red was allowed to speak his mind. They weren't in the underground anymore. They were free. Red wasnt bound to him as he was before. He didn't have to take orders from him anymore. Edge didn't want to give them anymore. 

All this time he had been stuck down in the basement, wasting away because of something Edge had requested a near four years ago. It was then Edge realized how horrible of a brother he had truly been.

“might as well leave then. No fucking point of sticking around here, huh? just wasting your goddamn time on everything, on everyone!” Red was picking up his voice, his volume continuing to rise with each word. “whats the fucking point of being here, you don't give a shit about anyone but your goddamn self do ya?! And ya think i'm the just useless piece of shit? huh? sure it ain't ya?!”

Edge was silent, staring at his brother in a mix of shocked silence. Every new sentence, new word, hitting him like a misstep when he used to train with Undyne, the only difference was he could truly feel each pained syllable in his soul. It hurt. Striking him where he was most vulnerable. His love for him, his brother. Red huffed one last time before pulling back. Emotions conflicting across his entire body language. So many things Edge could see. He always figured himself to be good at reading emotions, it was something he was the best at. But here he was in a mass of unknown, staring upon emotions he had no idea existed within his brother. Hate. For him.

“no reply. go fuckin’ figure.”

Red turned on his heel. Stomping his way upstairs. The room remained tense and silent, Edge staring blankly ahead, processing. Not even the loud slam of Red’s door broke him from it.

“so uh, who's gonna fix the power?” Rus voiced, quickly shut up by a not too rough back hand to his shoulder from his older brother. Followed by an ‘ow!’ and he hiss to shut it.

But to put it simply. Red was right. He really was a piece of shit, in a sense. He knew now that Red didn't need him, hadn't for a long time. The best thing he could do was give his brother the space he needed to truly find himself without his looming presence in the way. That was exactly what Edge was doing to do.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering who has moved out and or who is who.
> 
> Who is Who:
> 
> Sweets = Horrortale Papyrus  
> Mars = Horrortale Sans  
> Rus = Swapfell Papyrus  
> Black(berry)= Swapfell Sans  
> Blue(berry) = Underswap Sans  
> Stretch = Underswap Papyrus  
> Red = Underfell Sans  
> Edge= Underfell Papyrus
> 
> Papyrus = Cinnamon Bun, CB  
> Sans = Classic, Vanilla 
> 
> Who has moved out and why:
> 
> Blue = Living with spouse-to-be  
> Mars + Sweets = Living with their partner  
> Rus = In and out. Has a partner. Isn't super serious (as of now) but partially stays with them. Is often not home unless weekdays/middle of day.
> 
> Soon: Edge = Fresh start
> 
> Also, themes such as them living in a Lodge and HorrorTale Sans being named Mars, as well as Papyrus as Sugar, comes from Bones, Picked Clean. By Lulu-writes. It is an absolutely lovely story and I love their take on the horor brothers. As well as so many other characters. Reader is also lovingly well written, having their own past life and personality. Writing style is also beautiful and it is such an amazing story to be following. I suggest checking it out for a well worth read.
> 
> I'm rereading it for the fifth time myself ;) (Most likely more, visited 20 times if that gives any light to that lmao) Can’t help myself haha
> 
> Also, I drew a slight fanart  
> [Aestrellation](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB9eGIBnOWo/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> [Aestrellation](https://twitter.com/aestrellation/status/1292678116171644928?s=20)  
> 


	4. Work and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a not so stellar day of work. Aching and the onslaught of a headache, they reduced to a stressed and a rather frustrated mess. Edge is there to listen. The game picks up once more, showering the duo in their shared loves for cats. Specifically one in particular.
> 
> FT: Doomfanger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more week until they plan to meet up.

The last few days had been rather rough on them. Busy out of their mind as of late, body aching, and eyes burning, things had been such a chore for them. The bustle was particularly hard on them that day- the lunch rush, that was. The loud banter of demanding parents, and screeching kids, ever more so the clank of stainless steel upon ceramics had them near grinding their teeth. At least the teens were as quiet as usual. Tips were low and near empty, which was their usual influx of cash to help them gather enough for something to eat during their own lunch break. Their boss, and staff, were kind enough to allow them to keep all their earned tips. Places they had worked for in the past often required them to turn it in to be divided among all the working patrons- which, in retrospect, was a well placed system. But it also meant leaving them without proper expenses to use day to day, as the money was kept and divided among the patrons at the end of the week, following their checks.

Now with their mind rather numbing, still with the help of two ibuprofen's later, they continued to keep up their false pretense of a warm smile, their eyes being the deceiver, both wired, as well as tired. They appeared rather bloodshot, their normal warmth masked within their daily stresses.

They sighed as they slipped into the back through the swinging door, a bold sign reading off ‘STAFF ONLY’, comforting as ever. Not so the clang and ever moving motion that kept true in the washing area, adjacent to the kitchen side. Dropping off a new load of dishes to be cleansed and dried within the heat of the bustling kitchen, they sneaked a glance at their phone. Any hope of a text to shoot a quick reply is lost at the lack of notifications lighting up their notification center. 

Their posture slipped slightly, false confidence slipping while shoving their phone within their pocket. They frowned, before gingerly taking it back out and typing in their pin, opening to their messages. They pressed over Edge's contact, staring at the last message from the night before, a soft smile peaking at their lips when they read over their final messages. They ignored the soft voice in the back of their head, an echoing thought that they shouldn't bother the other- that he wouldn't care, and sending a message would be over stepping some sort of invisible boundary. Huffing slightly and steeling themself, they brushed the thoughts away. With a quick word of thumbs they sent a brief hello text to the other before they could so much as stop themselves properly. At least there were only a few more hours of their shift remaining for this day. And a hope for a message to return to once it was said and done.

Shedding off their coat, they tossed it onto the hanger, the chill that settled in around this hour certainly had begun to start within the changing seasons. Toeing off their shoes as they did so, they caught a glimpse of themselves within the wooden circular-outlined mirror held just beside the rack. Met with tired eyes, and a furrowed empty pout present upon their face, they were quick to turn away. They had things to do. 

Tossing down their home keys into a small ceramic leaf dish, auburn in color, they headed deeper into their home, going first to their room to change from their work clothes into something far more comfier. Their favorite pair of sweatpants and hoodie, not bothering for their lack of shirt beneath it. With a need to get the show on the road, they snatched up their tablet and pen, making sure to find their glove from where it had fallen too, just tucked between the side table and bed. Just where they had seen it drop the night before. 

Stressing over the need to get things done was never a good thing for them. They were practically jogging to their sofa, flying into it with a soft grunt, springing some with the groan of the spring wires below the cushion. They were quick to draw the glove back over their hand, flexing their fingers with a slight hum, a smile gently pulling at their lips for a second before disappearing into a flat line. They needed to concentrate.

Swiftly, they lifted the tablet toward them, turning on the screen and entering their pin with steady fingers. Shifting through their various apps, they opened up the one they had tended to use, the finalized sketch from the night before lighting up the screen. They could work on this later. Saving it, and opening a new blank canvas, they shifted their pen into their preferred hand, tapping it on, and thus turning it on. Grabbing for their phone, they swiped it open ,peering through the many reference photos and the somewhat detailed request the commissioner had ordered. Keeping the reference elevated with their free hand, they studied it rather thoroughly for a minute, keeping an eye out for the more basic details for now, such as the usual body language within posting and their usual shapes. With a slight nod, they placed their phone beside them, reference still bright on screen and turned their attention toward their lap. Pulling their legs onto the soft surface and adjusting themself, a pillow behind their back and resting against the arm of the couch. They reached once more to open up their music app, pressing shuffle on their main playlist. Finally, after settling themselves and formulating a sketch-able idea in their head they rested their hand onto their screen, and went to work.

Nothing. A near hour had passed, various thumbnail sketches didn't catch their interest, let alone what their buyer was looking for. With a heavy groan, they pressed their hands to their face, palms pressing against their eyes until soft spots formed, before they dragged them down rather dramatically. They hated how their inability to not be properly productive tended to hit them at the worst times. They wanted at least one good thumbnail to base it on prior to going ahead with their first rough sketch, but alas. The world seemed to heavily hate them today.

With a frustrated near grind of their teeth, they set their tablet down. They would do the sketch later on, figuring they may be able to get the line-art for the first confirmed sketch. Before that, they reached for their phone and checked on their notifications. Guilt swarming them at the sight of Edge’s return message. The time stamp on it being nearly four hours prior had them near kicking themself. This was the exact reason for losing contact with others, as well as friends in the past. They often lost time, in a sense, not realizing or recognizing things that should surely be easy to do at their age. They shook any attempt at dark thought from their mind. Now was not the time for a regularly scheduled pity party.  
Bringing their thumbs to the screen, they were quick to type out an apology. Letting Edge know that their day had been rather busy and stressful, and once again, an apology for a late reply.  
With that sent, they once again let their phone drop so they could return to work once again without the glow of its distraction. Their many social media apps calling their name in such an alluring way, they wished to fall for it. Thankfully, they went against it, opting instead to open up their sketch from yesterday. Lowering the opacity and adjusting the correction to as high as it could possibly go. As well as making sure to change the color they usually sketched in, to a color dark enough but just before black, a rather dark brown. And oh my, a new layer of course. They went to work.

Zoning for a good half an hour on the work before them was a good stress reducer, and that was to say the least. Line-work had always been rather therapeutic to them, calming them into a sense of just going over old lines in swift and smooth movements. Though the calamity didn't last forever, in the silence, with the gentle accompaniment of the audio of their phone, their mind began to wander. They tried to shake it off, but as their mind began to cloud, the movements of their hands slowed to a stop. They began to wonder just why they were bothering to even make art. A frown slowly making way and taking over their lips. They knew they would never be good enough, even their own parents had been appalled at an idea of them making art, let alone the quality of it. Only their younger sibling and grandmother had seemingly been on board with their plans. Ever more so now as they struggled for money, they needed to produce this art for a reason. 

With a dream to teach in art, and one day be able to go to college. Which they assumed to be a far fetched dream. Without the proper financial stability their sister had received, all expense and paid by their parents. Their grandmother had been at their side. But after being kicked out at the ripe age of eighteen. College was far from their mind. Instead, they had found a home, a small, yet cozy, two bedroom, one bathroom cabin on the outskirts of Ebott City. Rather low on price at the time. Considering the barrier had yet to break then, and an influx for the need for residence wasn't at such a high demand at that time. Now, with a city crawling with either species, the bustle caused a raise in prices in nearly all homes. Even one hidden away such as there's.

Their mind continued to rage further down hill, especially so at the thoughts of their family. Tears were soon filling their vision, falling as they built up and cascading down their face and onto the tablet's smooth surface, messing the screen ever so slightly. Their vision blurred, the numbness of a screaming head taking over. They needed to--

A buzz broke from whatever thought had begun to form. A blank slate. They pulled their phone to them, a single message on screen had another slew of emotions taking over them once more. They forced themselves to calm, at least ever so slightly, tears still threatening to spill, and throat ever tight. 

**_Edge:_** _Are you okay?_

They stared at the message, sniffling harshly and finding their sinuses to be clogged. Huffing, they stretched for the box of tissues they kept on the table beside the couch, opposite to where they were currently cushioned against the arm of the couch. No longer, as their phone slipped from their lap, grumbling absentmindedly as they snatched up the box. Nestling back in, they grabbed a tissue out, gingerly dotting at their tears not to cause anymore reddening irritation, before going about blowing their nose. 

Mid-cleaning up of their messed self, their phone buzzed once again on the cushion beside them. Rather unsanitary, they chucked the used tissues on their coffee table, wiping their hands on their pajama pants while pulling back and once more snatching up their phone. It seemed without a lack of proper response, Edge seemed to figure out someone was of the matter in their silence. 

_**Edge:** What is your favorite animal?_

They read over the message quizzically, it appeared their question base would be revolving around animals for the rest of the night. Smiling slightly, a brow raised, they were quick to type out their answer, faltering slightly as they did. Instead of picking one, they went with two. Unable to decide between the choices. 

_Y/N: Cats of course. Oo, or porcupines._

_**Edge:** I am glad we are in agreement. At least over the first._

They nearly giggled at the exchange, sniffling slightly and readying themself as they attempted to formulate their own question. With a racing mind and fingers hovering over the keyboard, they were not expecting the sudden influx of images with a handful of soft buzzes to startle them from their thinking. The flurry of images they had yet to peak at were disrupted by a message.

_**Edge:** I’m not the best at comforting. But I've heard from one of my brothers say that cat pictures help. _

Another buzz.

_**Edge:** I didn't wish to send them if you didn't like them either._

Oh my, the other was sending cute pictures assuming they weren't feeling well in order to cheer them up. Y/N couldn't help the warm sense of disbelief near euphoric happiness that lit up such a warm happiness through them. He really was a secret sweetheart. While trying to put the blame onto one of his brothers. 

Scrolling up, a smile was efficient in wiping away their sour mood, as was the sight of the many adorable images. Upon the screen were a multitude of pictures, all depicting a soft looking cat. They cooed as they peered through the images. The fluff ball sleeping, cuddling against what they assumed to be Edge, the red sweater the other wore contrasting darkly against the pale fur. Another, the peak of an arm, covered in a black glove, the peak of what they assumed to be bone barely visible before disappearing into a dark brown sleeve, frozen within the image, mid pat upon the titled chin of the feline.

More and more images of the cute fluff-ball had them ever grinning, and ever more curious about Edge and what the other looked like. Maybe even sounded like, if he spoke to his cat, if so he did it as they were another person or as a small child. With each peak at one of his arms, legs or torso, had them wondering the appearance of their face. Or they supposed, is skull. It wasn’t everyday they had seen a skeleton monster, in all honesty, they were never sure they had.

_Y/N: How’d you know I was upset?_

_**Edge:** Just a hunch. Did the pictures help?_

_Y/N: Definitely. Adorable!! Thank you._

_**Edge:** Now. Two wasted questions. Well in a sense. Hm. Your turn again._

They sputtered slightly in disbelief at what the other was saying. Those questions were most definitely not a part of their game!

 _Y/N: Those don't count!_

They rolled their eyes at the playful banter.

_**Edge:** They're questions aren't they. Of course they do._

_Y/N: They aren't on the daily theme :(_

_**Edge:** Yes. But they are on one of the people participating in the game. No?_

They blew a raspberry, they didn't mind, they wanted to argue with that, but they willed themself against it. Seem’s Edge was big on sticking to the rules. 

_Y/N: Is that your cat? If so, what’s their name?_

_**Edge:** Yes, he’s mine, adopted him a few years back. Somehow managed to sneak his way into our housing, and first come first serve. So, now he resides with me. _

_**Edge:** His name is Doomfanger._

_Y/N: I’m sorry his name is.. What?_

It was a second before another message popped up, making them raise a brow in confusion. This was wildly off-topic.

_**Edge:** Do you wear glasses, Y/N._

_Y/N: No? What does that have to do with anything anyways._

_**Edge:** Good to know. If your eyes work, then simply reread his name again. He is a beast with a deadly bite after all. Making fun of his name can result in collateral damage I will not be a part of._

_Y/N: Are you threatening me or has the oh so beastly Doomfanger stolen your phone?_

A minute or so stalled with a lack of reply, ever so with the fact they had been left open. It appeared the cat had won his phone over after all. They perked up at the sudden notification, their phone giving its normal sad buzz in greeting. It was a video. 

They blinked, then dumbly blinked once again. They were taken by surprise at this, curiosity more so then a little peaked, they tapped the small frame, it enlarged to encase the entirety of the screen, and they reached to press play, a moment passing before it finally loaded.

“-anger!” A shrill, yet thick laden voice cried, encased in a slight accent you couldn't place. It startled a jump from them, eyes now glued to the screen, watching in adept interest. The screen focused on the ground, peaks of Edge’s socks cutting through the screen with each step. They watched as he made his way down oak carpeted stairs, rounding into another room. The screen lifted up, showcasing a large and open space, and heading to what appeared to be a living room. Decorated deliberately with various things, seemingly something out of a cabin in the woods, they couldn't help but eye the many details. Rather curious of Edge’s current place of residence.

Edges voice called out once more, the tone seemingly toned deeper than before, a slight hint of excitement to his words. That was something they could surely note. An answering meow sounded from further into the room. Back toward the far wall, as Edge headed forward, there was what appeared to be a hand carved cat tree from wood. It was oak, glossed and well made, branches, a built in scratching post, and in place varying most likely stuck in cat beds. Ears peaked from one of the top beds, seemingly catching Edge’s attention at the same time as theirs.  
“Ah! There You Are.” Rounding on the cat tree, they wondered just how tall Edge was, the structure seemed to be large and impending on the room and he seemed to match it, even more so by a few inches. “My Human Acquaintance I Was Talking To You About Wishes To Know If You Have Somehow Managed To Snatch My Phone From Me. They Also Believe Your Terrifying Name To Be Adorable. ..Of All Things.” He sounded near exasperated at that.

A soft giggle slipped from their lips, the smile ever stretched across them. Finding it utterly adorable that Edge was talking to his companion like this, let alone referenced to doing the same thing on another occasion.

“Now! I Was Wondering What You Have To Say To This.” He brought the phone closer to the cat, who let out a meow, quick to fall into purrs as he stood from his relaxed curled position and bud its head against the screen, rubbing itself against it and nearly making Edge drop the phone.

“No! Doomfanger. That Is Not An Adequate Response.” Edge countered, which only brought the purring to a louder volume. Doomfanger seemingly thoroughly enjoy the attention. With an exasperated and overly pronounced sigh, Edge brought his free hand, which had been resting to the side of the bed, up to give Doomfanger some seemingly well earned chin scratches.

“I Suppose This Will Do. And I Doubt Y/N Is Picky On Your Opinions.” Edge reassured the feline, the other having no care in the world beside the attention he was now receiving. A soft laugh left Edge, falling into a pleasant hum. He didn't seem to mind the attention he was receiving either. Thus, the video ended.

_Y/N: Thank you. I really enjoyed his input. As well as the cuteness on either end._

**Edge:** On either end? Are YOU implying something, human?

_Y/N: Me? Course not. Can’t imply when it's the truth now can I._

Edge seemingly ignored the statement. Which now from his over exaggerated sigh they had heard on video. They felt they knew what sort of reaction their teasing had spurred from them.

_**Edge:** My turn. Why porcupines?_

_Y/N: They're walking pricks. What’s not to love? ;)_

**Edge:** I see. I regret asking.

Their mouth quirked, trying to silence them self before they burst out and laughed loudly at Edges' reaction. Mood thoroughly turned around for the night, they felt giddy from the chat, happy and all around pleased. A glance at the clock told them they were near out of time. And they needed to finish this as soon as they could. They needed to send one more message before a good night, with semi-hesitance, they turned their attention fully to the screen once more. 

_Y/N: And Edge?_

_**Edge:** Yes?_

_Y/N: Thank you :)_


	5. Clothing Concoctions and Family Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes interest on the mention of yesterday Edge having multiple brothers. They decide to ask about it. Thus starts up the topic of families, and the drama they hold. 
> 
> TW: Mention of unsupportive family regarding gender and brief misuse of pronouns mentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering were I disappeared too. My partner and I split. So romance and myself weren't too buddy buddy at the moment. More so productivity in general. 
> 
> It is currently 5 am, cause insomnia whooo, and I will edit this properly tomorrow. I attempted to do so, but ao3 seems to fucking hate my guts so :)

Time seemed to be speeding up as the weekend drew ever closer. The weekend for when they would be meeting with Edge. Their unsteady nerves were troubling them, a sense of excitement and nervousness igniting them to get things done and distract themself. As of now, they didn't work this particular day, Wednesday, and instead had time to do either art work, or anything else their heart desired.

What their heart desired seemed to be staring down at their floor, at the many articles of clothing spread from their door to their bed. Shades of dark and light, bright and bold, dim and muddled. All lined up in hopes to catch their eye. Their meeting with Edge was days away and yet they were already fussing over what to wear. They wished to make a good impression after all. They huffed softly, tip toeing carefully around the room as they took in each of the rather barren made outfits. They had already checked the weather ahead, and sorted out anything that would not accommodate it. With the season growing ever more chilled, they now had an excuse to wear their favorite types of clothing. Autumn was the season they shined the most in, feeling the most comfortable in the wear of the times, they embraced it ever so. Thus having bundles and bundles of outfits to choose from. 

They had already picked out a scarf they would be wearing, their favorite, a gift from their grandmother. They had given it to them as a child, which at the time they thought to be a rather ridiculous gift. Then unsurprisingly at all, was left in the closet for years to collect dust. Now as they were older, they were thankful for the gift. It had been expensive, and due to this it was well made, warm and inviting. Crucial to the warmth of their neck stretching from autumn to the ends of winter. They especially wore it near everywhere during the winter. And as it was a patterned scarf of black and grey, it near matched with any outfit they so desired. Ever more so with the dark of their preferred winter coat. 

Smiling warmly at the thought of it, they decided to go for a simple rather dark maroon top, and black slacks. Which would pair well together with one of their favorite pairs of boots and a comfy sweater. It wasn’t yet cold enough to squeeze in their winter coat. Though they assumed they would be able to wear gloves or a hat, soft in cotton and preferably with a Pom-Pom on top. If they so desired.

Gleefully they picked out the outfit. Then went to work folding and hanging the discarded clothing. Not wishing to have to dry or iron any article to rid of any wrinkles. They always tended to appear when they were in a rush. And thus they were always careful to neatly fold and put away each piece into their drawer and closet. 

Finally, they hung their chosen outfits to hang, and set it in the closet, looping the hook around the rod to let it dangle among the varying other items. They perked up at the sound of a soft buzz from their phone, the vibration fizzing across the wood of their side table. Making their way over, they grasped their phone up, unplugging it and tilting it word them as they collapsed back onto their bed, rolling over to face the wall. The light peeked in softly from their shut blinds, causing the auto brightness on their phone to light up their screen as they input their password, dragging their finger down to bring forth the notifications tab.

A smile was quick to corrupt their neutral face, the new message from Edge, a warm and most definitely welcomed, start to their day.

Edge: Which grocery stores are by your home?

They simply stared at the message, an odd look crossing their features. Wondering why Edge would randomly text them such a question. Without even a simple hello. They gasped softly, and sat up, if they had the ability, stars would certainly be lit within their eyes. They had reached another stage in their, hopefully not one sided considering, blossoming friendship. Bothering the other before basic greetings! They paused for another moment. Bringing their finger to tap upon their chin, a classical thinking face for them. Or had they already passed this stage?

With a shrug, they lifted the phone up once again, readying their thumbs and typing up a quick message.

Y/N: Why don't you just look it up yourself? You have the address you dork. 

A short stretch of time passed before the next message blipped onto their phone.

Edge: Are you insulting me?

Y/N: Insult you?

Y/N: I would never.

Y/N: Okay. But in all seriousness I'm not lol. 

There was another long pause in the message, causing a brief moment of distraction. They wondered why Edge seemed to be so out of the loop. With their few chats, they seemed to learn so little about the other, but still much at the same time. It was odd and It led them to feel rather conflicted. A frown crossing their features. The other seemed to be so in the dark about things. Maybe with a tendency to rely upon family, rather than that of the internet for answers. Considering one of his brothers helped him search for the home he would be staying in. Ever more so the fact his messaging abilities were ever formal, and now only seemed to be swaying due to their own influence on him. They wondered if Edge had ever bothered to use the internet much prior. 

Edge: The Google dictionary says that a ‘dork’ means to be a ‘contemptible, socially inept person.’ Therefore, you are insulting me.

They snorted, starting on a reply. Now Edge was starting to get it. 

Y/N: I use dork in an endearing way.

Edge: How, please tell me Y/N. How DO you use a word that is an insult in an endearing way?

They rolled their eyes, stretching their fingers slightly, cracking them in between thoughts as they formulated their next reply. Y/N would have no issue insulting the other in order to get a point across. Which seemed the exact method they would be taking. Giggling softly to themselves, they began to type up.

Y/N: You are such a baby.

Y/N: See. That was an insult. But, at the same time, if you're in a relationship, calling your partner baby can be seen as endearing, or a pet name. It's cute.

Edge: Why would being a weak infant be considered endearing?

Edge: And so. By calling me a dork is technically you calling me cute?

They rolled their eyes at the first message, a soft snort falling into a sputter at the second message. They puffed their cheeks out in a pout, shoulders squaring in. They were rigid in some form of half witted defiance, a soft flush coating their face in a gentle hue. The other still seemed to be misunderstanding what they were getting at.

Y/N: You're missing the point, you numbskull.

Y/N: And maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. What are you gonna do about it?

Edge: What did I say about puns? 

Edge: And perish. I suppose. 

Y/N: Puns are bad. 

An absolute lie if they did say so themselves. What a tragedy to have to type it with their own two thumbs. 

Edge: Yes.

Y/N: Only cause your socially inept.

Edge: No.

Edge: Now you're insulting me.

Y/N: Awh look at you go. Can finally tell the difference. Huh? ;) And no dying!!

Edge: Do not insult, use sarcasm, and then wink at me in the same sentence. 

Edge: And no. You can't tell me what to do. I may fall down if I so wish. Thank you very much. 

Y/N: ;))))))

Y/N: Wait, what. Noo. Illegal. 

Edge: No.

Y/N: Stop bein a bb.

Edge: Ew. Don’t text like my brother. Have some class.

They perked up at the mention of his brother. Their laughter falling apart rather quickly at the swarming questions in their mind. Once again, a mention of family, but without proper context. Edge had said he had a few brothers. Even so, Edge had yet to go into any detail about them or mention them by name. They gave a slight nod, more toward themself in a silent reassurance than anything else. They knew what topic for questions that they'd be deciding upon for today.

Y/N: Would you feel uncomfortable if today's question choice was about family? Also is it Papyrus? Though from what I’ve heard, I'm taking a guess on a different one lol.

Edge: Not at all. Why do you think I would be uncomfortable?

Edge: Certainly not. One of my other brothers. Red.

They grew curious at the addition of a new, what they presumed to be a name. Another odd one it seemed. But they brushed it off regardless, they would ask more into this if Edge was willing. It seemed already he had no issues on it. They couldn't ignore the relief they felt at this, not wishing to step over any boundaries if they could avoid it.

Y/N: You mentioned having a lot of brothers. You haven't really mentioned any specifically yet. And well the fact you're moving. Your house looked pretty big on the video you sent. And well, I suppose I'm assuming.

Y/N: Yeah I definitely am. Can't blame me though. 

Edge: You assumed right. Simply. I live with my family. All brothers, rather large, and I’ve decided to start fresh per say. 

They read over the message. Curt and to the point as Edge tended to be. With a slight huff at the lack of information. It seemed they would need to pry it from the others cold dead grasp. Pun most likely unintended. On a simple assumption, they typed out a question. 

Y/N: Per say? But that must be hard. How are they feeling letting you go? 

Y/N: Big grown skelly making his way out into the world. Look at you go. ;)

Edge seemed to take a moment to reply on that one. Giving them a chance to switch gears and open up one of their varying social media apps, scrolling through, they liked a few posts, glancing curiously at their recent feed. They frowned at the rather overwhelming level of notifications. They really needed to get on top of that. A peak at their notifications center within the app made them cringe slightly. They surely needed to get on top of that as well.

They had few friends in real life. Ever since having graduated, they found it hard to keep in touch with anyone they considered to be close. And with a shriveling sense of self doubt, and a fear that if they bothered them too much, they would lose these friends. They lost them either way, with their lack of reaching out. Growing at the thought. They wouldn't allow a repeat and continually ghost any future friends. And hopefully reach out to their old ones. But for now, they could start over with Edge.

Edge: They don't know. 

Hold up. No. Edge had to be kidding with them. 

Y/N: What do you mean THEY DON'T KNOW?

They sputtered at the message, lips contorting from pursed to gaping. Mouth open and closing as though they could call the other out in real time in the comfort of their home. Fingers having been quick to type up a reply. Ever so, they couldn't believe this. Edge had such a large family and wasn't even informing them. (At least one knew, but still?) A soft fear clung to their chest, a silent hope that Edge was in no way in a bad living condition. That was an occurrence they would never wish upon another. Though they doubted it due to all they had heard about the monster species, they didn't wish to stereotype. Though they supposed it was not one, considering Monsters to be a species of love, hope and compassion. Considering a string term, as that what their SOULs are constructed of. In any case, they clung to that stereotype. And best wishes for the other. They gave a soft smile, and a sigh to ease away their anxieties.

Edge: Are the capital letters necessary.

Y/N: It's meant to be me yelling. Do not sass me young man.

Edge: I see. That wasn't sarcasm either. 

Y/N: Mhmm. Sure. But still. What do you mean they don't know?

Edge: Sigh.

They stared at the singular word lighting up the screen. Their face twisting into silent unprofound rage. Edge was really willing to test the very short limbs of their patience when it came to getting to the bottom of things. Certainly so when it came to the care of someone they considered to be a friend. Or at least on the way toward them. Darn them and their ability to care far too quickly. 

Edge: Only one of my brothers knows. Papyrus. 

As in the font? Their brows rose at the name. Slightly amused. As per usual, they had a fondness for the names monsters chose. They couldn't tell if they were absurd or normal for their culture. But they were not going to question it further. A smile twinged their lips. It was cute.

Edge: He is the only one I really trust here. Not exactly. For the moment though, it is him.

They frowned heavily at that, their brows furrowing. They didn't like how that message sounded. They couldn't help but wonder, with such a big family, why there was so few Edge could trust. It worried them.

Y/N: Are you alright?

They question was an anxious wonder. Their mind reeling in concern for the other. He was moving from his home, with only one brother knowing, the rest currently, or maybe permanently till occurrence, left in the dark. They shifted nervously. Fear softly igniting racing thoughts at the many ‘what if’s’ that may have occurred from him to need to leave in such a secret manner, 

Edge: It is my turn you know. But. I will be. Don’t drag yourself into worry over me. I can handle myself just fine.

I will be? A sad look, followed by that of a fearful hollow distrust fell over them, and a feeling they understood more than anything. Edge wasn't letting it on, and they were sure he wouldn't admit it. But they knew what unease looked like. Maybe even something akin to fear. Edge must have, maybe even in his current state, was scared to move forward with this. Or that was at least what they hoped this unease was growing from. A smile parted their lips once more. They at least knew that this Papyrus would be there for them. And if Edge trusted him, they must be worthy of such a task. It was one of his brothers after all. 

And, they also had them, and they’d be damned if they let anything happen to the other. They paused, a slight embarrassed pang running through the. They shouldn't be feeling this protective over the other yet. They had barely been talking long, and had yet to even meet. A soft grumble parted their lips, shaking their head. It appears if things didn't work out, hopefully Edge wouldn't mind an emotional support friend.

Y/N: Are you sure?

Edge: I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.

They got the dreadful feeling he was lying. His words read through their mind with faux meaning.

Y/N: If you say so.

Shutting their phone off, black screen barely showcasing the outline of their feature. They shoved their phone into their pajama pants pocket, and elegantly rolling in their spot and promptly off the bed. They let out a rather regal squawk, their leg catching on one of their blankets. Resulting in the one legged hop of a life time, falling forward before somehow managing ot land their balance, tipping back, arms waving to balance themself. They leaned forward, foot finally free and landing beside them on the carpet. 

“Snazzy. Aced it.” They whisper-shouted excitedly, pumping their fist inward, elbow crooking back with their inverted swing. A victory smile casting any shadows of doubt from their features. They shot finger guns and a well placed wink at their full body mirror opposite to them while stepping by. Opening their door as they went in this fluent fashion, kicking it back with their socked foot. They were on the prowl for a regularly scheduled snack. (It was not scheduled, rather earned.) 

Perking up at the once again tell tale charm of their phone. One they had specifically set for Edge after all. Though rather unnecessary. Saying as he was one of the few that ever messaged them. They frowned at the thought, fishing their phone out as their mind lingered. Debating whether it would be worth it to message an old friend. Or at least one in particular. 

Quick to decide against it, as they did not wish to be any more of a bother then they certainly would have been. Instead, with a quick insert of their passcode, the message app they had left off on showed bright with Edge’s recent message.

Edge: Do you have any family?

Scowling softly, they entered the kitchen, trusting their slight line of sight and heading over to the counter, leaning against the chilled surface.

Y/N: Just my Grandma. I’m not that close to my sister, mom and dad. Or any other relatives.

The only family they were still relatively close to. Considering. Much of Y/N’s family had been rather abrasive to changing their views on some aspects. Such as their gender. Their outer family had been put off by the fact that is, thus leading to them refusing to acknowledge them. Eventually leading Y/N to having to cut them off. On top of that, their close family had been taken aback at first, but slow to adjust. Accepting at the least. Their parents had been open to the idea of their gender, thankfully so. It had swelled them with such happiness, especially with the conclusion of the rest of their family. Even so, surprisingly enough, gender was to be accepted, and not that of their ideal profession. How ironic. Two defining important traits to themself, shattering relations instead of defining and cementing them. Their frown darkened at their slowly but surely thundering thoughts, a storm on the prowl. They shook their head, outwardly trying to toss away the negativity. Now seemed like the perfect time for the last of their frozen chicken nuggets.  
They shifted their phone in hand, having held onto it during their thoughts spiraling mannerisms. Lifting it, and shifting the manageable weight between their palms, they typed out a quick question, one that had been on their mind since the mention of a vast family. 

Y/N: What are your brother’s names? 

They turned away from their phone to begin the preparations for their nuggets. Getting out the required necessities. Such as taking the sauce, it was good cold, chilled the nuggets some, but too cold could lead to an imbalance. An impasse they had no want to bargain with. Their phone buzzed twice, catching their attention, they glanced, and were quick to shake it off, instead opting to preheat the oven.

Edge: I have a good amount more family than you. I feel as though you won't remember any of them. 

Edge: Anyways

It was a few moments before another buzz sounded their phone, by then they had everything set and ready to go. Washing and drying off their hands. Preferring not to get any of the breaded coating residue onto their phone.

Y/N: Challenge Accepted.

They were met with another sounding blip a moment after their message was sent through, popping with a soft mumble of surprise with them. Challenge to remember all of these names, certainly accepted. Now they just wished for some faces to stick them to.

Edge: Red, Papyrus, Rus, Black, Blue, Stretch, Sans, Mars and Jupiter, though he's mostly called Sweets. If you do ever happen to have the chance of meeting any of them. I’m sure they’ll let you know a name preference. 

Y/N: Oh wowzer, that's a lot of brothers lmao. Love how colorful some of their names are.

Edge: Please, for the hope of my sanity. Cease the punning. 

Y/N: I’m not quite red-dy yet, i haven't come to blanc yet, 

Edge: You're killing me. And certainly not in a cracking up haha way. You are literally killing your soon to be housemate, Y/N.

Y/N: ;) Oh boo hoo, making you feel blue? You’ll just have to teal with it.

Y/N: Sorry not sorry that I can be such a burgundy. 

It seemed to be a pause with the previous back and forth. A warm blissed feeling, keeping a smile sprung on their features. They adored these happy moods as of late. Especially on some terrible color puns, this was their element in more ways then one. Terrible puns be damned, they were certain Edge secretly enjoyed them. Obvious by his responses. Another message sprang up on their screen. 

Edge: May I ask why you aren't close to your immediate family?

They blinked in surprise. They hadn't expected the other to be so bold within their questions already. Stilling their nerves, they figured the other would not have an issue at all with their preferences. Monsters seemed to wildly accept genders and really anything in between. Shifting on their feet, they glanced over their shoulder at the still preheating oven. Huffing softly, they rounded on their device once again. They just wanted their darn nuggets. It appeared for now they would enjoy keeping themselves busy through messenger. 

Y/N: Well, my family doesn't accept me being non-binary. My close family sort of does, they certainly try, but it's strained. The main issue is actually about me pursuing a career in art lol

Edge: I don't see an issue with that. Be proud of who you are and what you do. 

Edge: I’ve been referring to you with they/them pronouns when chatting with Papyrus. I wasn't aware of your gender at all, but have I been using the correct ones?

They felt their heart and smile swell at that. Usually people assume others pronouns. At least that's what they had been victim to on quite a few occasions in the past. People assuming and then being distraught or brushing aside their requests (demands) for the respect and proper title as they deserved.

Y/N: Yes! I prefer those. Thank you for asking and using them.

Edge: My pleasure. You don't have to thank you though, you do deserve to feel comfortable. 

Oh dear. Another soft pang of compassion for the other. Edge was going to be the ever loving death of them it seemed. It had been such a long time since they had a hope for a blossoming friendship. They had a feeling this was going to spark into a long lasting relation, they could practically feel it resonating with their SOUL. A smile on their face, and a rather subtle ‘click’ from the oven behind them, letting them know their prized snack decision was finally ready to be blazed into absolutely glorious tenderized goodness.

They paused for a second. It was their turn, they may as well give a question before getting distracted once more. Teasing at their lip between their teeth, they typed up the first question that popped into their mind.

Y/N: Do you have a favorite brother?

Placing down their phone, and turning on their heels, they promptly opened up the oven, before cursing loudly. They had forgotten to remove the pans they had left in their. Having picked up that habit from their mother, and also being just as forgetful as her. They swung their head around, now on the hunt for their apparent missing oven mitts, and began their quest to dutifully retrieve them. The buzzing replies of their discarded phone gives them the proper determination to complete their task.

(Though it took nearly five minutes. They found their long lost mitts, tucked away behind their discarded frosted flakes cereal box.)

They set the timer, fifteen minutes to spare. Retrieving up a victory juice box, and their phone, they retreated back to their couch. They clicked on the tv, setting it to a random episode of a channel they enjoyed, before tossing aside the remote and getting comfy. They shuffled themselves, allowing themselves to semi-relax against the plush of the cushions, tilting their device ther way. 

Edge: I'd most likely say my brother, Red.

A smile sneaked onto their face. They were to guess Papyrus or Red. Considering they had been the only brothers Edge had mentioned thus far in their conversations. On a near personal level, that was.

Edge: He’s my closest sibling to say the least. The one I’ve always looked up too.

Y/N: That's so sweet. Influences you, huh? I’ve always wanted a sibling like that.

Edge: Definitely. We didn't grow up in the best conditions, so to speak. My brother was always there to look after me. Until I was old enough to do so for myself and him, of course. 

Their brows furrowed slightly at that. Silently assuming that the brothers must have clung to one another through tough times, or family issues. Most likely resulting in closer bonds between different pairings or groups. They assumed so at least. They knew the underground could be tough at times.. Especially when the despair hit, resulting in the loss of hope. But that wasn't a topic they wanted to get into. Or at least ask Edge of at the moment. A sudden thought popped into their head, quickly typing it out.

Y/N: You haven't really mentioned your parents or anything like that?

Edge: That will be your next question.

They blew a raspberry at the oh so adequate response of their question. They would certainly be asking it next. Though they hoped that wasn't Edge’s way of dismissing something he found to be an uncomfortable topic. Shifting in place, they nearly jumped out at the sound of the alarm. A gasp tearing from them, and near sprinting to free their caged delights from the hidden prison of the oven.

After doing so and acquiring the needed sauce and another juice box, washing their hands as well. They made this way back to their seat, peeking at their phone to let their steaming snack cool.

Edge: Why is it you and your own sister are not close?

They swallowed dryly, a pain lighting up momentarily in their chest before they could knock it away properly. Their duo was certainly going for all the painstaking questions today.  
Fiddling their thumbs and staring at the screen in a blank attempt to formulate their response. As well as ignore the pain at the thought of their sister.  
They had always had an on and off estranged relationship. Their sibling had been the favorite, had done the best in school and in a sense picture perfect. This of course. Lead them to getting away with remotely everything. As well as getting all they so desired.  
Y/N, with a tendency to struggle to have a proper work ethic, or truly get things done. With a struggle with depressive episodes and prone to anxious breakdowns left and right. Something their parents had no attempt to understand, their sister not even bothering to care so much as care. She had when they were younger.. The two often found each other in one of their respective bedrooms, the sounds of their parents fighting, or a dastardly nightmare, connecting the two in a bond Y/N thought couldn't be shaken.  
Then of course, they grew up. Or at least their sibling had.  
Y/N often clung to the past, and the hope, thus leading them wide open to fear and misopertunaties. While their sibling was high strung and quick to snatch up anything in their grasp. Leading to the two of them growing apart, an invisible divide between their relation. Ever more considering the two were only a year apart in age. College talk was the final stage in tearing their frail relationship. 

Y/N: Not sure how to really describe it. We were close as kids and sorta fell apart as we grew?

Edge: I understand that. I am the same way with my brother after all. 

Edge: I would be open to talking about it. Maybe on your end. If you ever need to. 

They hummed softly at that, a smile breaking their sour mood once again. Edge truly did know how to make someone feel better when need be.

Y/N: Thank you, that means a lot. Same to you too! 

Edge: Thank you as well, Y/N.

A thought suddenly occurred to them. If Edge and Red were so close, Red being his favorite brother.. Why would the other not inform him of his departure. This small theory that had been confirmed from the few messages prior. Edge must have been talking about Red. he must have had a falling out with him in particular, unraveling his entire life style and forcing, maybe not that far, edging (heh) him to move out. Maybe take a true step towards independence. 

Y/N: Hey. How come Red doesn't know you plan on moving out? 

They didn't wish to assume. But they had a gut feeling that their brother may be one of the reasonings behind Edge moving out in the first place. Another thing their duo would have in common, feeling and or being ushered out of their home by their own family. 

Reaching for their (hopefully) finally cooled food, they went to work eating it down, dipping a large nugget, before plopping the whole piece in their mouth.

Wrong move.

“MWOTHA FWUCKEH--” They fanned at their mouth, huffing at air to hopefully cool the molten piece of meat in their now gaping maw. Instead of spitting it out, they snagged their juice box, glad to have already set the straw in and gulped some liquid. Ignoring the disgusting mix, as they could now finally chew it down without the risk of third degree burns. 

With tears in their eyes, they finally swallowed down the disgusting mass. Lesson certainly not learned. But will be achieved differently. Hopefully with less mouth burning. A buzz snapped them out of their chicken betrayal, attention snapping to their screen, blocking out the soft buzz of the television. 

Edge: We had a disagreement. To put it simply. He would be better off without me.

They scowled fiercely at the message. Their entire time with Edge thus far, he had seemed to seep confidence. At least feign it. Him not being enough, which they were sure he was underlining his words with. This didn’t settle right with them. Edge was guilty over something. They felt an other worldly need to get to the bottom of it. They hoped Edge didn't grow distasteful of them over their protective and rather overly helpful needs to care for others.

Y/N: I don't wish to overstep Edge. But I truly doubt that. I don’t think he’d be better off without you per say.. Maybe you just feel that way because whatever happened hurts too much to accept it any other way? 

They set their phone down and attempted another downing of a nugget, drowning it in sauce as they went. They seemed to have cooled down considering as of now, and they smiled gleefully as they went about shoving their face full. They glanced down at their phone wearily, left on screen was their messages, and the weary rejoining and retracting of the bubbles, alerting them of Edge typing. Though alarmingly on and off.

Edge: I don't wish to talk about this right now.

That spurred them quickly into action, reaching to grab up a tissue from the side table, whipping their fingers clean before reaching to bring their phone closer. They knew exactly what to change the topic to.

Y/N: If Doomfanger is planning to live with us.. Can he stay in my room once every few nights? 

Y/N: That good old live-in co-parenting style ;)

Edge: No. Co-parenting? What. 

Edge: He is my son, you have no rights to him.

Y/N: I can pay child support. I promise. Just let me snatch the boy for night cuddles.

Edge: He is MY boy. And I doubt your supposed, ‘broke ass’ could properly take care of his well being.

They sputtered at the insult, a near wild cackle parting their lips and nearly leaving them gasping at the nugget they had shoved into their mouth during this encounter. What a hilarious way to go out that would be.

Y/N: WELL if you're going to be like that then I WON'T be helping care for the boy  
Edge: My boy. And good. I doubt you know what you are doing.  
Y/N: I do actually. And I will be consulting my lawyer to win MY son back.

They could practically imagine the other. Sputtering and absolutely shell shocked the deranged change of events. Which left Y/N giggling and absolutely losing it. Of course hoping for the same for Edge. They had changed the topic to something they knew he loved, his precious cat, for this specific purpose after all.

Edge: You! What!!! You have no right to Doomfanger! YOu have never even MET HIM!!

Now they were truly cracking up. Edge was so disheveled he had made errors in his grammar, and oh boy did that get a kick out of them. Laughing near manically, they brought their hand up to cover their mouth, a snort escaping their nose. Which of course brought pause, then even harder laughter. 

Y/N: Gimme the boy on sight or I’m stealing your socks Edge.

Edge: Why in the literal hell would you steal my socks?

Edge: What on earth do my socks even have to do with this conversation?

They were surprised Edge had not yet grasped their rather proneness to random additions to varying conversations. It was one of their favorite past times after all. Confusing the masses for the sake of entertainment. Comedy gold. 

Y/N: Have you ever wondered why your socks just disappear? 

Y/N: Like when you can't find that pair you were sure you had just a day ago? 

Y/N: Yeah.. that was me. The regularly scheduled Sock Gremlin.

A long moment passed between messages. They wondered if they had finally managed to piss Edge off rather than entertain him further, and instead just opted to cease his replies all together. A buzz a moment later informed them otherwise. 

Edge: That's an adequate name for you. Allow me to change that.

WAIT.

A moment passed, and before they could react, a screenshot with their new name loaded onto the screen from Edge. Their profile picture surprisingly being Oscar the Grouch looking mildly irritated. They snorted, their mildly hilarious false irritation slipping into well rounded amusement. Fitting. 

Y/N: No, that's not the point of this.

Edge: Yes, its perfection. Thank you Sock Gremlin, and supposed cat thief as well, hm. Cats truly do bring the real people out, hm?

Y/N: I have never heard that saying in my life. You mean the best people? That doesn't even make sense.

Y/N: But no, change it back you fiend.

Edge: Then stop saying puns, Gremlin.

Y/N: Purrhaps I will, who nose. 

Edge: Y/N!!!

Y/N: My plan isn't to make you fur-ious though. Or maybe it is. Who am I kitten?

Edge: No. No more. Pause, stop it, can it. Or whatnot!! I don't care. Just hush. 

Edge: DO not disrespect Doomfanger in such a manner.

Y/N: Hehe, paws.

Edge: NO!

They let themselves laugh a moment longer, highly amused by the current events, and went ahead and finished up their last few chicken nuggets, and downing the last of their juice. 

Edge: My turn. 

It appears Edge had finally made the subject change for them. They grinned, setting their phone down and reluctantly lifting themselves from the comfortable cushion below them. Taking a moment to starch, they grabbed up their plate and crumpled juice box before making their way to discard and wash them.  
They returned after setting their plate on the rack to dry, wiping their clean washed hands on their pajama pants and near tossing themself back onto the couch in order to fish out their phone. Which had reluctantly semi-fallen into the crack in the cushions. 

Edge: Do you believe in second chances?

They hadn't been expecting that. It didn't appear to be on theme either. They frowned, eyeing squinting as they searched for what this must be coming from. Oh. It clicked. It was most likely seeking back-hand advice regarding Red. Well then. They would most certainly give their opinions on it.

Y/N: I certainly do believe in it. Though it is true that it can be repeated. Cause if you can do it once. You can most surely do it again. That still doesn't mean that someone can learn from it. In time anyone can grow and change and become a better person if they really seek to do so. So a second chance is a good thing, and highly achievable to be in the good if proper aid is given.

Y/N: Of course there will always be bad eggs. That's just how it is. Doesn't mean you shouldn't allow a second chance though. :)

Edge: Thank you.

Edge: Thank you for the time today as well. But I think I’ll be off for now. 

They gave a slight nod, understanding where he was coming at. They would respect his privacy and leave him be for now.

Y/N: Well take care. And please be safe. Talk to you later!

Edge: You as well.

Sighing softly, they pouted, their lip jutting out somewhat, staring at the last message Edge sent and ever so slightly fiddling their thumbs. They decided they may as well send one more. Edge shouldn't have to feel alone when he clearly wasn't. They weren't about to let him have the time of day to feel that way. Not on their watch.

A second chance, huh? He would wait on that one.. If ever. 

Edge stared blankly ahead after shutting his phone off. He was seated outside on the porch, perched, legs crossed over the other, a pair of slippers pressing into the wood below (A gift from Classic), atop the cushion of one of the woven chairs, soft and plush. It was one of his favored seats. As well as spots. On the back porch, leaning against the dark stained barrier, you could see far into the rolling hills behind their property, a beautiful scene, delving off into narrowing blackened woods. Now barren, in a sense, once inhabited by the protective force of Mars, equipped with his axe, he often made rounds. Now, it was still as full of life, but dull of that of familiarity. Such as that of the cold numbness had settled in his SOUL since Y/N had spoken up.They had been thankful for the quick subject change, and he certainly respected the quick reaction time and resourcefulness. Truth be told, the topic of Doomfanger would always lift his mood. Edge had never taken himself to be a coward. He had always faced his problem head on. Just as his former Captain had always taught him to do so. But now..  
Edge shook his head, moving to stand rather abruptly and shoving his phone into his pocket. His scarf billowed softly in the incoming autumn breeze, the cold tinged with lingering warmth, barring way to a chilled over pass. Calamity.  
The calm before the storm.  
Edge sighed, his brows creasing into ridges. He would miss this. He silently hoped that Y/N had such a spot in their own home. But he had yet to ask that of them. Maybe he should. Would. Later. Yes.  
He shook his head again, another pained chill warping through him. Breaking a harsh scowl on his features. Wondering when exactly he had become so weak. (This was not weakness. Papyrus’s words rang through his skull) As to let an argument with his idiot of a brother bring him so much pain. Let alone physical pain. Couldn't eat properly, sleep, or concentrate. Stressed and tired. He wondered silently if this was what it was like constantly for his older sibling. Anxious and ever lonely, trapped in his own mind.  
Maybe he deserves this.  
No. Of course not. No one would ever deserve to feel such negativity for any regard. Edge sighed once more. Leaning over the railing and staring into the expanse before him, a vast sea of auburn and sunset stretched out before him. Such a shame, something so filled with death, the dying of leaves in coming of such a harsh season of bitter cold. Prior though, it reminded him so much of hope. The sunrise that was.  
He chuckled softly to himself, a softness caressing his features. In the past Edge had feared..no. Despised the color red. His underground had been full of it, red bleached sadness. He had been distasteful at his brother's chosen nickname for this very reason. Red. Such an ugly color, an ugly name. He deserved better.  
But now, he appreciated the color. Not a symbol for war, of determination. But the season, the colors of autumn. Of his tainted scarf and his favorite shined boots. His new gloves, a Gyftsmas gift from the ex-queen, something he would have never fathomed to possess back in his timeline. Of those waxy cherries, the laughter they brought atop a mountainous ice-cream sundae, a trail of newfound brothers surrounding it. Of family. Papyrus’s own scarf, untainted, pure, something he craved to be. Of the surface, of the first warm welcome he had received his entire life. Of a shoulder to cry on, one to trust. Of his own brother's laughter, his smiles, his tears, his fears, his dreams, his hopes. Home.  
He sucked in a shuddering breath. That dull throb in his chest down to his abdomen once more. Phantom pain.  
Edge just wanted to go home. 

He jumped, not expecting the buzz in his pocket, a distraction would be most welcomed for the moment. Maybe he could check out some of his puzzle games for updates. The buzz had been a new message. From Y/N.

Y/N: Hey. But in all seriousness. If you need to talk or just get some feels out. Just let me know. I can promise you I’ll be there to listen. Have a good day, Edge. Stay safe, or I’ll steal your socks, seriously. :)

Another buzz.

Y/N: And Papyrus is there for you as well! You're not alone you dork. Don't ever convince yourself otherwise :) 

He chuckled softly, a smile breaking way onto his pained features, melting his stress momentarily. He never felt as though he deserved any good feeling, it was hard to forgive and forget. Even after four years on the surface, away from his hell of a world. Away from the pain and bad memories. They still clung to his old bones. Y/N was a promise for a new experience, a hope he hadn't felt in some time. In all honesty, and in all his hope. He couldn't wait to find a place to call home. 

Content. He simply smiled, a soft sigh parting his jaw, he shut his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. For this moment, as he stared at the beauty before him, the swirls of colors and changing seasons, of changing times, he’d forget his woes. He would let himself be. Content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will continue to be wonky as I am depressed as shit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Longest I've written so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions and such. Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
